Spiral
by Cherry Neko 15
Summary: "How could I let her do this to herself?" A story about the dangers of eating disorders. Gumi x Seeu Yuri


**A/n: This is a story that tackles a very serious issue, read at your own risk. I wanted to use Seeu and Gumi because they are adorable together. Enjoy!**

**Spiral**

I sigh and look at the clock. I am currently in the waiting room of Crypton General Hospital waiting to see my girlfriend, Seeu. Every tick of the clock sounds louder and louder, my anxiety is acting up again. I take deep breaths to calm myself and focus on the charm bracelet that Seeu gave me. Seeing the adorable smiling kitty charm relaxes me a little, Seeu always did love cats. But still, this hospital gives me the creeps. The sterile smell, the white washed walls, the bright lights is enough to make me sick. I wonder how Seeu can stand it. Then again, she was always the braver one.

The door opening makes me jump, Rin, Seeu's best friend walks out. She gives me a weak smile, the silly glint in her deep blue eyes is now gone. I desperately want to ask her how Seeu is doing, but her tear stained face and puffy eyes prevents me from doing so. The sight of Rin sad makes me scared. I realize this is not some horrible dream that I can wake up from. My girlfriend really does have bulimia. The nurse tells me I can come in, I jump from my chair and follow her, almost too eagerly.

I must look like I'm ready to faint because the nurse holds my arm to steady me. The sight of Seeu almost brings me to tears. She is lying on the bed asleep, her golden hair fanned out on the pillow, she looks better than she did, but she looks fragile, like a glass doll. She also has tubes up her nose and she is cuddling a stuffed cat. Sometimes I wonder if this is my fault, I should have paid more attention to the signs. I could have saved her from this downward spiral…

I suppose I should start from the beginning. Ever since I was little, I knew I didn't like boys. I thought they were very icky and I wanted nothing to do with them. I stared much longer at girls than I did boys, but I thought this was wrong and tried my hardest to push those feelings away. In fifth grade, Seeu moved from Korea to Japan, when she walked into the classroom, my heart stopped. I thought I saw an angel.

From then on, I developed a HUGE crush on her. I became her friend and followed her everywhere. But, I was still in denial and I got a boyfriend, Kaito. He was nice and cute, I guess. All the normal girls swooned over him, I on the other mentally cringed whenever he went to kiss me. I thought about Seeu all the time, her hair, her smile and her adorable obsession with cats. But, on the other hand, it was hopeless. How could I, Gumi Megpold end up with a girl like Seeu, but I couldn't deny my feelings any longer.

I dumped Kaito on Valentine's Day and wrote a seven hundred word letter, I confessed my love and slipped it into her locker. She found me at lunch and she slapped the letter down on the table. My face went bright red and I shrank back, waiting for rejection. Instead, she tackled me and started kissing me right there in the middle of the cafeteria. That was the beginning of our relationship.

Everything was fine until we hit high school. Seeu wanted to try out for the track team and I supported her all the way. She was an amazing athlete and could easily become a track star. Of course she made it and the future was bright. Unfortunately, the captain of the track team, Mayu was completely insane and enjoyed torturing Seeu. That bitch, this is her fault. She would call her chubby even though there wasn't a drop of fat on her, she would tell her that she is off the team because they don't need a mascot, Mayu even gave her a food journal and extra large jeans as a birthday present.

Then I started to notice her odd behavior. She would stand in front of the mirror and pinch her stomach and ask me if she was fat. Of course I would say she was perfect in every way, it was the truth. The overeating , the wasted bentos, the "random" trips to the bathroom, the "chocolates" that were really laxatives, the sore throats were all signs that something bad was possessing my Seeu.

Every time I tried confronting her about it, she would tell me that she was fine, use the puppy dog eyes and give me a kiss on the cheek, I was mush. So I enlisted Rin's help, if anyone was able to knock some sense into Seeu, it was her. Unfortunately, Rin and Seeu got into a big fight and Seeu refused to speak to her. Meanwhile, her health was rapidly dwindling, her eyes were hollow and lost looking. Right before she collapsed, she broke down and told me she wanted to die.

That's how we ended up here. How could I let her do this to herself? No, I can't blame myself, I didn't know how about the evils of bulimia. Just then, I heard a soft voice say, "Gumi bear?" That was her pet nickname for me, without thinking I grabbed her and hugged her. She said, "I'm sorry" I told her that it wasn't her fault and that I loved her. We stayed in each other's arms for quite a while and that's when I made a vow to protect Seeu for as long as I live.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
